Rain
by flonshoe
Summary: Bet you never thought it would. PS


**Hope you like it….I don't think this has been done before but we'll see I guess!**

**Luv**

**Lauren**

* * *

**Rain**

**Summary:** Bet you never thought it would.

* * *

_**Beep beep beep**_

_Just ten more minutes _I thought, _just ten more minutes_

_**Beep beep beep**_

_Okay, okay…how bout five?_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

**THWAK!**

"I'm up…I'm up…." I muttered groggily as I headed for the shower.

I took my time, letting the hot water cascade over me. I could tell today was not gonna be a good day. Mondays usually sucked anyway but man, I GOT UP ON TIME! That is never a good thing. I rinsed the last of the conditioner out of my hair and turned the water off.

I dried off and re-entered my room searching for something- anything- to wear. I decided on a pair of fitted black pants, a grey V-neck t-shirt and a black zip-up sweater. I was just about to step out the door when I looked out of the window. And I was shocked at what I saw.

Rain.

That's right. It was raining in Carmel, California. Carmel, where you could go surfing in November. Carmel, where you could mistake winter break for summer holidays. Someone must have stepped on a hell of a lot of spiders!

I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen only to find it deserted! A note was left on the counter and I quickly skimmed over it.

_Dear Susie,_

It was from my mom obviously. She called me Susie. Gag.

_Andy and I had a meeting with Jake and his collage counselor early this morning. We dropped Brad and David off at school because they were already up and I figured you wouldn't mind having a little extra beauty sleep._

Was she implying that I needed more beauty sleep? The beautacious thing that is _moi_? Never.

_The Rambler is in the shop but I'm sure you'll be able to catch a ride with that friend of yours, Adam. Have a lovely day and help yourself to whatever is in the fridge._

_Luv,_

_Mom_

Okay, now I was thoroughly pissed. Not only was it raining (as mentioned above…still can't get over that) but Adam was in Palm Springs and therefore could not give me a ride (though not for lack of trying). AND, the only thing in the fridge was left-over roast duck with lemon pepper sauce. Who wants freaking duck for breakfast?

Looked like I was walking.

"Things can so _not _get any worse" I mumbled under my breath as I stepped into the storm. Cause that's what it was. A storm I mean. Remember, I was from New York, and as a New Yorker I could handle a bit of rain. But this stuff was torrential.

I had been walking for about two minutes and I was already soaked. I was afraid to find out what my hair looked like.

I heard a car engine slow beside me and I turned to see none other than Paul Slater himself.

"Hey you," he called through the now opened window. "Need a ride?"

"Actually, I'm good," I said over the noise of the rain.

"Yea, right Simon. Get in the car I'll give you a ride," he yelled back. I really didn't want to, given what happened last time, but let's be honest people. Get kissed by Paul Slater, or walk to school in the rain and get freaking soaked to the bone? Not a tough choice.

I closed the door behind me and gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. "Thanks…" I mumbled and buckled in.

"Anytime," was all that Paul said in response.

It was only about a 5 min drive to the Mission but it seemed much longer. Paul said nothing and I wasn't planning on starting a conversation. At least not then.

There was something oddly reassuring about the steady beat of rain on the car roof, and it seemed to give me the courage to do what I did next.

"Why me?" I asked out of the blue, because I really did want to know. I wanted everything out in the open with Paul and I could think of no other time more appropriate than now.

He shot me a razor sharp glance before focusing back on the road. "What to you mean?" he questioned, though I fully believe he knew exactly what I was talking about.

This was it. I was going to get a straight answer out of him finally. "Why did you single me out at Pebble Beach Resort? Why do you continue to try and get me to like you even though you know full well that I love Jesse? Why do you like me? Why do you claim to love? Why….me?"

I realize that I may have sounded a tad out of character and maybe even a bit melodramatic. But it was the truth. And that would just have to do.

Paul looked slightly pained. He took his time answering. Not that I blame him. It's a lot to lay on a guy, especially a guy like Paul. You know, 17 and hot and all.

"Because," he said finally, "when I look at girls they fall into two categories: Suzes and Not Suzes. And I don't think I could live with a Not Suze"

By this point, we had pulled into the Mission parking lot. We sat in silence for a moment before I finally turned to him.

"Thanks again for the ride Paul," I said carefully. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

And with that I leaned forward and kissed him. On the lips.

Before he had the chance to respond I pulled away and stepped out of the car and into the rain. Today just started looking brighter. And it wasn't because of then sun.

* * *

**What did ya think? Hope you liked it. Seems a bit out of character but I did my best. Give me your feed back and I shall love you all forever and shower you with little rose petals and Febreze! **

**Luv**

**Lauren**


End file.
